marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Quinn (Earth-199999)
(Leader), ( ), former partner of Franklin Hall | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Malta | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Entrepreneur | Education = | Origin = Mining philanthropist, and owner of Quinn Worldwide | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 3 | Death = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 16 | HistoryText = Ian Quinn is a wealthy mining philanthropist and the owner of Quinn Worldwide which had diplomatic immunity in Malta. He had his soldiers use a gravity weapon and an excavator to abduct his former partner Franklin Hall from a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy that was overseen by Agent Mack. When Ian Quinn had Franklin Hall brought to his house in Malta, he showed him the miniaturized gravity device secured through his vast fortune. Ian Quinn explained to Franklin Hall that he liberated him to continue his life's work with a full-scale version of the device, something Hall seemed eager to do. When Skye entered the party and made her way to find Ian Quinn, he quickly revealed that he allowed her access to the party in order to recruit her impressive talents as a member of the Rising Tide. Ian Quinn next gave a speech announcing to dignitaries that his new invention would allow them to circumvent governments and S.H.I.E.L.D. alike, during which Skye slipped away to find Quinn's office. However, Ian caught her in the act, for which she silently wrote on a pad that S.H.I.E.L.D. was spying them, and suggested to find somewhere to talk. Removing her earpiece, Skye explained to Ian how she managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., as Ian Quinn corroborated that they tend to prey on those with records, providing a false sense of family in recruitment. Ian Quinn was quickly alerted to the security breach as Coulson entered Dr. Franklin's lab resulting in Quinn holding a gun to Skye. Though she quickly snatched it away and fled out the window rather than pull the trigger. During Grant Ward's fight with Ian's men, Quinn and his aide escaped to their helicopter. Quinn later supplied technology to two students, Donnie Gill and Seth Dormer (whose father was Quinn's lawyer) at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy to develop a weather machine. The boys lured Leo Fitz to the academy to help them overcome problems with the device, and Quinn subsequently tricked them into activating it, but his promises to pick them up and pay them were hollow lies. He ordered that his plane be turned around and left them to die instead. Shortly thereafter, Quinn received a call from Coulson, warning that his plane will be shot down if he enters the territory of any S.H.I.E.L.D. ally. Quinn ended the call by telling him that the Clairvoyant says "hello." Weeks later, Quinn went to Italy to oversee the exchange of Project: Deathlok from Cybertek. He later caught Skye discovering Mike Peterson in a hyperbaric chamber. After awakening Peterson and attaching the cybernetic leg to replace the one he lost, he attempted to taunt the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into killing Skye but Peterson claimed those weren't his orders and left the room. Quinn then shot Skye twice in the stomach, claiming he was under orders too. No sooner than he left her that he was captured by Coulson's team. Quinn was kept imprisoned on the Bus as Coulson's team delivered Skye to a medical facility. Agent Melinda May soon assaulted Quinn, giving him a taste of what it was like to be helpless before Coulson restrained her. The Bus was later boarded by Agent Garrett, who had been pursuing Quinn since Malta, to transfer him to the Fridge. After reaching a compromise to question Quinn on the plane, Garrett reminding Quinn that he held no rights in their custody. Quinn then admitted that he shot Skye on the Clairvoyant's orders and told Garrett that it was because of the Clairvoyant that he had always been a step ahead of S.H.I.E.L.D. He revealed that the Clairvoyant wanted to know how Coulson was resurrected, and so used Coulson's desperation to save Skye to lead them to the place of Coulson's resurrection. Later, Garrett informed Quinn that the base where Coulson was treated was destroyed, leaving nothing for the Clairvoyant to use, that his ally abandoned him and that Skye would make a fully recovery to testify against him. Quinn was then transferred aboard Garrett's plane to be taken to the Fridge. Quinn was freed by Garrett, who was the true Clairvoyant, and an agent of Hydra. Upon arriving at Hydra's Havana base, Quinn was informed by Raina that Garrett was not psychic, and he angrily accused the man of ruining his life, as S.H.I.E.L.D. had frozen his assets. Garrett then showed him the recovered gravitonium as a peace offering. After Peterson killed a Columbian drug lord, Quinn went to Washington D.C. to pitch a plan to sell a thousand Deathloks to the U.S. military. But when he brought seven high-ranking generals to a Cybertek base in Mexico City, Garrett interrupted, presently killing one general and imprisoning the rest, much to Quinn's horror. Deciding to cut his losses, Quinn packed up his gravitonium and fled. Most of the world believed he had gone into hiding after this incident. In reality, he was fed to his own gravitonium, which still housed Dr. Hall's consciousness and made a deal with Raina to hand Quinn over to it. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Diplomatic immunity in Malta | Transportation = Formerly: Personal jet | Weapons = | Notes = * David Conrad portrays Ian Quinn in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "The Asset," "Seeds," "T.R.A.C.K.S," "T.A.H.I.T.I," "Providence," "Ragtag," and "Beginning of the End." Unused footage from "Beginning of the End" that features Conrad in the role is additionally recycled and run at the end of "Inside Voices." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Йен Куинн (199999) Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Cambridge University Student